story_of_seasonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Storyofseasons Wikia
Welcome to the Story of Seasons Wikia Story of Seasons, known in Japan as Bokujō Monogatari: Tsunagaru Shin Tenchi (牧場物語 つながる新天地), is a farming simulation video game developed by Marvelous Entertainment for the Nintendo 3DS. It was released in Japan on February 27, 2014, and in North America on March 31, 2015. The game is not under the Harvest Moon title in North America due to Natsume's ownership of the name. Game Features * Select from two Difficulty Modes (Original and Seedling). * Create your character, customizing the hair color and styles, eye color, face style and skin tone, all of which can be changed throughout the game using the closet. * Connect and visit other player's towns through Nintendo's StreetPass. * Search the Waters through Diving as well as Fishing. * Collect various Insects according to season. * Join Seasonal Festivals with your fellow Ranchers and show off the products of your hard work. * Compete in Conquest Competitions to make use of Public Fields. * Obtain and cook a variety of Recipes. * Sew Clothing and Accessories to customize your character's look. * Collect various Blueprints to make Items from Tools, to Furniture, to Outdoor Decorations. * Customize the interior layout of Your Farm House, the exterior layout of Your Farm, and even Customizable Plazas within the town. * Stimulate the International Economy and revitalize the town's tourism. * Raise a large variety of animals, ranging from Cattle, Sheep, Pets and more. * Train Your Pet to assist with farming work. Harvest Moon vs Story of Seasons: The Future of Bokujou Monogatari In 1996 a company called Victor Interactive Software (VIS) created and published a farming simulation game which was called Bokujō Monogatari in Japan. When they decided to do a North American release, they teamed up with a North American video game publisher known as Natsume Inc. in order to give Bokujō Monogatari and English release. This release was given the name as Harvest Moon and released North America in 1997. Ever since then Bokujō Monogatari was released in Japan, and then localized by Natsume Inc. in North America under the name Harvest Moon. Years went by and then VIS merged with the company Marvelous Interactive, and then again with another company to become Marvelous Entertainment, and then again to become Marvelous AQL. Throughout these various company mergers Marvelous AQL gained a company called XSeed Games (known for it's localization of Japanese video games for English audiences in North America), which was then forth is used to localize the Japan-published games of Marvelous AQL. When the most recent Bokujō Monogatari game was published in Japan (Bokujō Monogatari: Tsunagaru Shin Tenchi (牧場物語 つながる新天地)), Marvelous choose to used their own location company XSeed Games in order to localize and release the English version of this game to North America. However Natsume Inc. was the creator of the name Harvest Moon, therefore had the legal rights to that name. XSeed Games choose to use "Story of Seasons" as the new title for the Bokujō Monogatari franchise, and as such Natsume Inc. is able to create their own series using the name "Harvest Moon", that will be released exclusively to both North America and Europe, at the same time that XSeed Games is releasing Story of Seasons. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse